


Let's Start With Today

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Nolan thinks things are going well after his first date with Isaac. Then Isaac pulls away and Nolan starts to panic, thinking he misread things. Turns out Isaac is just bad at being smooth.





	Let's Start With Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaki/gifts).



> This if for Freaki, a little way to make up for all the angst and pain I've caused these two recently.  
> And it is a celebration because Isaac Lahey/Nolan is now a tag that comes up and I'm excited.

  
[Banner made by the amazing Elie](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/)

 

Nolan can hardly believe this is real. He’s in his bed, with Isaac. They went on a date and now they’re back here in his bed.  Isaac is hovering over Nolan, his hand brushing across his cheek, “Hey Nols?”

“Yeah?” Nolan asks, feeling a little breathless.

Isaac smiles, probably able to hear the way his proximity is affecting Nolan. “Can I kiss you?”

Nolan stares at Isaac, at the way his blue eyes are shining brightly in the dim light of the room. He can only nod and breathe out another “Yeah”

Isaac grins, kisses Nolan’s cheek, and pulls back, throwing himself off the bed. Nolan wants to question where he’s going but all he can do is stare. Isaac looks down at him and laughs, shooting him a wink, “Another time Nols.”

Nolan watches him go, the words barely registering as he tries to figure out what just happened. His mind starts spiraling as he comes to the conclusion that it was just a joke and Isaac never wanted to kiss him. But Isaac isn’t cruel enough to use his crush against him, is he? And they’d gone on a date and Isaac seemed to be enjoying himself. Surely part of this had to have been real.

His breathing starts speeding up, panic building in his chest. Then the door is opening and Isaac is walking back in, looking down on him in concern, “Nols? Your heart rate just spiked and you reek of anxiety. Are you okay?”

Nolan shakes his head, trying to get his mind to slow long enough to assure Isaac he’s okay so Isaac can leave, “Yeah I’m… It’s nothing. It’s not anything. Just me being stupid.”

“Nolan,” Isaac sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Did I push too far? Was that not something you wanted?”

Nolan wants to point out that nothing actually happened yet, but it is something he wanted and still wants. But he doesn’t know how, “It was, it is. But that’s...” Nolan sighs, “It’s nothing. It’s just my head.”

“Bullshit,” Isaac says, throwing himself back on the bed, “What is it?”

“I...” Nolan stares at him, the words slipping past his lips before he can stop them, “Do you not want to kiss me?”

“What? Of course I do.”

“Then why did you...?”

Isaac’s eyes widen, “That’s what this is about?” Nolan nods and Isaac shakes his head, cursing to himself, “I was trying to be smooth and save the kiss for a different day. It appears I poorly executed it.”

“No,” Nolan says, “No I just read it wrong and got worked up over nothing.”

Isaac moves until he’s straddling Nolan, taking his face in his hands, “And that was because of me, but let’s get one thing clear. I definitely want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and take you out on dates, and be the one that makes you smile that special smile. I want to mean something to you because Nolan Holloway you mean a hell of a lot to me.”

Nolan is momentarily speechless. Of all the things he’d been expecting this hadn’t been it. But then he smiles and leans into Isaac’s touch, “You can do all those things, and more. Anytime you want.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Isaac tells him, “and for real this time.”

“Then do it.”

Isaac leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Nolan’s lips, his thumbs stroking across his cheeks.

“I love you,” Nolan murmurs, his eyes widening when he realizes what he just said.

Isaac just smiles, placing another soft kiss to Nolan’s lips, “I love you too.”

Then they’re kissing again, the intensity of it slowly rising. Nolan feels Isaac’s tongue brushing across the seam of his lips, asking for entrance and he welcomes him, their tongues meeting in a languid dance.

Nolan of course has to ruin it by yawning. He puts a hand over his mouth, squeaking out a, “Sorry!”

Isaac just smiles fondly and shakes his head, kissing Nolan’s forehead before rolling off. “It’s been a long day. We both need rest. Now come here.”

“You’re staying?”

“Yeah,” Isaac says, looking a little uncertain, “unless you don’t want me too.”

“I want you to stay forever,” Nolan says, fighting the urge to put his head in his hands and hide.

Isaac smiles, pulling Nolan into his arms, “I can do that. But let’s start with today.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is for us too,” Isaac tells him, “I want all of your today’s and tomorrow’s and yesterday’s.”

“You have them,” Nolan mumbles, “As long as I have yours too.”

He feels Isaac smiling against the top of his head before placing a kiss there, “You can have all my days Nols.”

“Okay,” Nolan sighs, looking over at where the clock is now reading 12:01, “but I’m good with starting with today. It is a new day after all.”

Isaac hides his smile in Nolan’s hair, murmuring out a soft, “Go to sleep Nolan.”

“And you’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Isaac tells him, “I do live here as well.”

Nolan swats at Isaac’s chest but Isaac just grabs his arm, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to kiss Nolan’s knuckles, “I’ll be here, now go to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

Nolan wants to fight it. He wants to stay awake and enjoy being in Isaac’s arms a little more. But Isaac’s warmth is too comfortable. It lulls him off to sleep within minutes.

When Nolan wakes up he’s still surrounded by Isaac’s warmth. He looks up to find Isaac watching him, a sleepy smile on his face. He leans up and kisses him softly, just because he knows he can. Isaac smiles and kisses him back, pulling back to nuzzle into his neck. They lay there a little longer, just enjoying each other’s company. Nolan thinks he really could get used to starting his days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
